sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Мэтьюс, Корнелиус
thumb Корнелиус Мэтьюс ( , 28 октября 1817, Порт Честер — 25 марта 1889) — американский писатель и драматург. Родился в Порт Честер (Port Честер). Родители Abijah Mathews и Catherine Van Cott. Закончил Колумбийский колледж (Columbia), учился на юридическом факультете университета Нью-Йорка (1834-1837гг), получил статус адвоката. Жил и работал в Америке. В тот период американские авторы следовали и подражали английским писателям. Развитие национальных особенностей сдерживалось консерватизмом редакторов главных журналов the Knickerbocker Magazine, Lewis Gaylord Clark. Литературный критик Перри Миллер(Perry Miller), отмечал, что образы, созданные Корнелиусом Мэтьюсом в работе «Herman Melville»(1850 г), «The Raven» и «the Whale», были впечатляющи. Автор привнес новый стиль в американскую национальную литературу. Корнелиус Мэтьюс писал для Оксфордского театра. Известен как американский драматург, сочинитель. Наиболее известен, как писатель, сыгравший значительную роль в формировании литературоведческой группы известной как «Молодая Америка», (образована в 1830 году). Будучи достаточно признан в Нью-Йорке как редактор, писатель и поэт, Корнелиус Мэтьюс не получил достойной оценки своих пьес при жизни. В результате, только позднее, после смерти, пришло признание. Новеллы •The Motley Book (1838) •Behemoth: A Legend of the Mound-Builders (1839) •The Career of Puffer Hopkins (1842) •Big Abel and the Little Manhattan (1845) •Moneypenny: or, The Heart of the World (1849) •Chanticleer: A Thanksgiving Story of the Peabody Family (1850) Поэмы • Wakondah: The Master of Life (1841) • Poems on Man in His Various Aspects Under the American Republic (1843) • The Indian Fairy Book (1855), reprinted in 1877 under the title The Enchanted Moccasins Пьесы • The Politician (1840, never produced) • Witchcraft, or the Martyrs of Salem (1846) • Jacob Leisler (1848) • False Pretences; or, Both Sides of Good Society (1855) Ссылки 1. Nelson, Randy F. The Almanac of American Letters. Los Altos, California: William Kaufmann, Inc., 1981: 47. ISBN 086576008X 2. Widmer, Edward L. Young America: The Flowering of Democracy in New York City. New York: Oxford University Press, 1999: 57. ISBN 0-19-514062-1 3. Callow, James T. Kindred Spirits: Knickerbocker Writers and American Artists, 1807—1855. Chapel Hill: The University of North Carolina Press, 1967: 149. 4. Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. Harper Perennial, 1991: 164 ISBN 0060923318. 5. Duberman, Martin. James Russell Lowell. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Company, 1966: 49. 6. Bayless, Joy. Rufus Wilmot Griswold: Poe’s Literary Executor. Nashville: Vanderbilt University Press, 1943. p. 122 7. Bayless, Joy. Rufus Wilmot Griswold: Poe’s Literary Executor. Nashville: Vanderbilt University Press, 1943. p. 123 8. Wallach, Glenn. Obedient Sons: The Discourse of Youth and Generations in American Culture, 1630—1860. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1997: 129. ISBN 1558490574 9. Von Mehren, Joan. Minerva and the Muse: A Life of Margaret Fuller. Amherst: University of Massachusetts Press, 1994: 223. ISBN 1-55849-015-9 10. Miller, Perry. The Raven and the Whale: The War of Words and Wits in the Era of Poe and Melville. New York: Harvest Book, 1956: 170. 11. Miller, Perry. The Raven and the Whale: The War of Words and Wits in the Era of Poe and Melville. New York: Harvest Book, 1956: 82-83. 12. Delbanco, Andrew. Melville, His World and Work. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 2005: 125. ISBN 0-375-40314-0 Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Драматурги США